Old Men
by not the hat
Summary: Brian finds out about River and an immortal crashes the conversation.
1. The World Comes Crashing Down

The golden crown floated in the air just above the horizon sending a majestic glow to the surroundings, a woman with a sea of curls framing her face approached a familiar door, however, this was an unfamiliar occurrence for her because she had to ring the doorbell and wait for a man she had known for centuries but didn't know her. If the woman was correct, like she always was, well accept when she was wrong but she was never wrong, her vortex manipulator had brought her to the house exactly one week after its owners had gone off traveling with a mad man in a blue box, a time frame that wouldn't worry the man that came to water their plants whenever the occupants went gallivanting off exploring the universe.

The door opened wide to reveal a face, although aged, the woman recognised whilst she was wearing a face that had changed in every possible way since they last saw each other. "Hello, can I help you?" The man asked stopping the woman's trip down memory lane a pulling her back to the here now standing in front of a man who didn't know her. "Brian Williams, I am here about Amy and Rory" the lady uttered earning her a ticket inside.

Brian ushered her through the familiar house into the living room where the women saw a sofa for three in front of a T.V, a sofa that holds so many memories of the three of them, Amy, Rory and her. The woman sat in Amy's usual seat at the far end of the sofa whilst Brian sat in the corner Rory used to sit in. The pair would intentionally sit in those seats to squish her between them.

"I take it you're a friend of Amy and Rory's then seeing as you know my name. May I enquire as to yours?" Brian asked, tugging at the woman's heartstrings whilst reminding her that he didn't know who she was.

"I'm Professor River Song but you can call me River." The woman informed Brian trying to find the right words to explain to a man that his son and daughter in-law, the only family he has, is never coming home.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about Amy and Rory? Are they in trouble? Or did they send you as they thought I would be getting lonely?" Brian asked, obviously aware that River was the bringer of bad news but clinging to the last grain of hope and denial he could.

"I'm sorry Brian, there was an incident and they got trapped in nineteen thirty eight. They were alive and lived out their lives happily until they died of natural causes" River explained but it had got all too much for Brian.

"The Doctor promised me he would bring them home safe!" Brian yelled completely losing it at the thought of never being able to see his family again.

"The doctor had every intention of bring Amy and Rory home safe, they mean so much to him" River started to calmly explain.

"Then why did he leave them behind?" Brian asked confused as to why the doctor would leave them behind to live out their lives in the past if they were alive and well.

"He didn't want to but if he was to bring them back home it would cause a paradox that would tear the entire universe apart. The Doctor has sacrificed a lot of things he cares for just so that the universe can keep on existing. It doesn't mean he didn't love Amy and Rory but he is one of three people in the universe that have to make these incredibly hard sacrifices and decisions as for the other two we only exist because of him and his Tardis, but believe me when I tell you the Doctor would rather die than have the universe die" River tried to explain

"If that's so why didn't he come and tell me himself?" Brian questioned no feeling betrayed because The Doctor didn't come and tell him he had to find out from a stranger.

"Because at the moment The Doctor is blaming himself for losing Amy and Rory, going back over that day to see if there was anything he could of done differently to stop you from feeling that immense pain he knows all too well of losing a child." River Told Brian

"He doesn't know what it's like to lose a child. To feel this alone." Brian snapped

"I am afraid he does. The Doctor had to kill all his people, destroy his home in order to save the universe." River told Brian "that includes his family, his children, that were still alive and fighting the war. Not to mention time lords are telepathic beings so when the deed was done all of the voices that the doctor could feel inside his head were gone. The Doctor is the loneliest man in the universe as not only does he have no family he has no home and is the very last of his kind. All he has for company is a blue box that can take him anywhere in time and space except home. The Doctor is just a very lonely man that needs company, needs people to love like family and to show the stars. That was Amy and Rory, he will never forget them, he never does, the pain of losing them will never leave but one thing I do know is that Amy and Rory wouldn't change a thing"

Just as River finished talking the Tardis blue front door was knocked down.


	2. Blue Can Mean a Lot of Things

Jack had registered a reoccurring fluctuation at the exact same spot in London. It was almost as if someone was using a vortex manipulator. This led Jack to only one conclusion, The Time Agency.

Jack knew whatever they were doing in the 21st century it wasn't good news, so he decided to go to the location and wait for the blip that told him that the vortex manipulator had been used.

The house Jack was sitting opposite looked incredibly normal apart from the door.

The door was intriguing to any passer-by it would just appear a blue door, but if you have met _him_, the door is something else entirely.

The door is a signal that _he_ has been there. Because the door was blue but not just any ordinary kind of blue.

A lonely Blue.

A blue that comes from years of pain, a blue that brings hope and can save the universe.

A blue of age, adventure and running.

A blue that Jack had only seen once before on a ship called the Tardis that can travel through time and space piloted by a man of legend, perhaps the only real God. This man is special, _he_ doesn't believe _he_ is some great saviour instead _he_ believes all the troubles of the universe are _his_ and _he_ has caused them one way or another so he goes around trying to fix and help as much as possible.

But any person who has met _him _would know that _he_ is a good man.

Could _he_ have something to do with this or were the people who painted the door just lucky enough to mix the right colours together in the right proportions to get Tardis blue?

Jack didn't have long to wait for answers as out of nowhere a woman with majestic hair appeared and his own vortex manipulator gave a quiet beep to signal the use of another vortex manipulator.

Jack decided to let the woman get down to business before he interrupted that way he was more likely to find out what was going on. So he waited what he deemed apple time before getting up, walking across the road and crashing through the door gun in hand.

Jack walked in to the living room to find the woman he saw before with an obviously distraught man.


	3. 1 Imortal Vs 2 Mortals

Jack pointed his gun at the woman and got straight to the point "What is the time agency doing in twenty first century earth?" He asked

"Not even doing names now, very civilised. Also I think it's rather unfair one immortal against two mortals don't you think Jack?" River asked stunning Jack

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked out of surprise now sure that whatever the time agency were doing it involved him somehow.

"Spoilers" River said in her usual flirty tone "And just for the record I'm not a time agent."

"Then how did you get your vortex manipulator?" Jack asked still not believing the woman "And I still don't know your name." Jack reminded her.

"Professor River Song and that's Brian Williams." River informed Jack "and as for this old thing" River indicated to her wrist "Well, let's just say you can get anything on the black market"

Upon hearing the name River Song Jack immediately knew who he was dealing with. He had heard about the notorious murderer River Song who was the only person ever to escape from Stormcage. "You killed the Doctor" Jack accused.

"No she didn't, I saw the Doctor just a week ago and River here has just come from the Doctor to tell me my son and daughter in law are stuck in the past and can't come home" Brian informed Jack

"They must have meant a lot to him if he is sending somebody over to inform you of what happened" Jack confessed knowing that the Doctor wouldn't normally send someone.

"Well they should they were his in laws" River blurted out before realising what she had done.

"But Amy can't have children!" Brian exclaimed "and the Doctor would never marry" Jack added.

"well if you stop pointing your gun at me I will tell you all about his wife and then at the end of the story you can lock me up in one of torchwoods cells, though I doubt they will hold me" River suggested.

Jack lowered his gun and took a seat still on guard for any misbehaviours on Rivers behalf. "Only for his sake" jack said nodding towards Brian "he has just lost his son he deserves to know about his granddaughter"

"Well it all began on Amy and Rory's wedding night…


End file.
